


Great Balls of Fire

by AuntG



Series: Run [5]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Attempt at Humor, Bioluminescence, Fire, M/M, Soft Michael Langdon, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: Just before entering the restaurant to meet Coco, Gallant finds himself reminiscing about the day before.
Relationships: Mr. Gallant/Michael Langdon
Series: Run [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565206
Kudos: 3





	Great Balls of Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Set after chapter 18 and can be seen as a 'missing scene'.

**Great Balls of Fire**

Just before entering the Gula Sector to meet Coco for lunch, Gallant decided to pause and take a breath. 

He leaned over the railing of the spiral and looked up at the stone arch carved into the shape of rose covered bones. In the light of 'day' he could see the exhausting amount of detail some would-be Michaelangelo had put into it. 

He looked away, downwards, and became lost to the memory of a certain ferry ride, Michael's arm around him as they gazed out onto the enormous lake...

~

"You're lucky to have arrived so late in the day." Roxie, their guide, was saying. "There are a number of views only available at night here at the Sanctuary. In fact, if you see the faint glow upon the crest of a wave, those are bioluminescent plankton called dinoflagellates."

"Why not keep the lights on all the time?" Gallant found himself asking as Michael began to nuzzle his ear.

"We have to turn off the lights to keep things as natural as possible to ensure the survival of the plants and animals that we grow for food." Roxie paused.

"Of course, one of the views you must wait to see is the lighting of the sun. It happens at six a.m. every morning--"

"Well, I'm going to miss that." Gallant muttered as he felt Michael's quiet laughter against the skin of his throat.

"Wha, Um, what sun?" Gallant said, his voice ending in a squeak. Roxie appeared not to notice.

"Who are you to question Ms. Snape. If she says there's a sun, then there is a sun." Ms. Meade cut unpleasantly in an authoritative tone.

Gallant stuck his tongue out at her.

Michael's hand slid under the back of Gallant's shirt and red leather fingers glanced across lash marks. Gallant let out a muffled gasp.

"At the very top of the castle there is a structure much like a skyscraper." Roxie continued. "It ends with a ten foot glass sphere composed of enormous soda lime fresnel lenses. In the center is a UV light and a groove at the base that encircles it. The morning ritual is simple--" 

Roxie started counting with her fingers.

"--First there is a prayer to the Morningstar. 

Second, the UV bulb gets turned on and it gives off that characteristic purple glow.

And third, a clear alcohol such as ethanol is poured into the groove and set aflame." 

Roxie pointed upwards. 

"This is a light that can be seen from anywhere if you look up from the island or down if you look from the spiral."

~

The noise of a motorcycle shook Gallant from his reverie. He looked away from the dark hearted flaming ball of glass and saw a four hundred pound balding man wheezing as he got off of his poor, abused motorcycle. 

When the man turned towards him, Gallant saw a T-shirt that read Devil's Tongue Hot Sauce and the picture of a red pepper on it.

The man's eyes lit up with hunger at something just behind him, so Gallant turned to look over his shoulder and noticed for the first time a sign that read All You Can Eat: Minced Thigh Pie and Baby Back Ribs.

Gallant took a step away from the railing and stared at the corpulent man. The man licked his lips. Gallant took another uneasy step. Then another. 

Then he turned around and strode quickly away from the human blob before he could eat him.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
> About the title, I know it was just 1 ball of fire but I couldn't resist the Jerry Lewis reference.


End file.
